Three Simple Words
by artemis-nz
Summary: A frustrated Yuki muses over exactly how to tell Shuichi those three simple words. Yuki/Shuichi.


**Shounen-ai: Yuki x Shuichi  
Created 13th Dec. 2004  
Contains coarse language.**

Yuki cursed under his breath. Why did three words, that probably meant the whole world to the pink-haired brat, seem so hard to say? Just three simple words – they were even monosyllabic for fuck's sake.

I. Love. You. There, three words. Easy to say, nothing to it. Right? Wrong. Oh, sure, easy enough to say in one's mind. But take a breath and try to say them out loud and what came out? Usually something along the lines of, '_Shuichi, I... I lo... will you shut up and leave me alone to work!_' Or even, '_Shuichi... get the hell out of my apartment you whiny brat!_' He just opened his mouth to say three oh-so-simple words and yet another insult would come flying out.

He did love him, of course. How could he not? Okay, so Shuichi was loud, and pesky, and annoying, and hyperactive, and whingy and often completely and utterly naïve... but Yuki, despite all, did love him. He loved his soft hair, and the deep blue of his eyes, and the way his whole face lit up when he smiled. He loved Shuichi, dammit! So why, _why_, were three words so god-dammed hard to say?

Shit, now he was all flustered. A shower would be best... yeah, a shower. A really really long shower.

Stepping into the bathroom and turning the water on full-force, Yuki let the water run down him as he planned out the night. Shuichi would come home, and Yuki would _not _be working, he would be on the couch waiting. And Shuichi, being Shuichi, would yabber on about his day and then Yuki would tell him... he would say..._ 'Shuichi... I love you. Now get naked so I can fuck you senseless.'_

Okay, so maybe not that last part, however truthful the statement might be, since that would kind of ruin the romantic moment... yeah, he would just stick to the '_I love you_' part. And, if his lover then just so happened to want to have a hot night of sex, well, who was he to complain? Yes, Yuki decided, it was a completely full-proof plan. Now he could just relax in the shower... take his time...

Half an hour later, Yuki stepped out of the shower, rubbed himself vigorously dry, and sat down to wait.

And wait.

And when he got sick of waiting, he got to work on his latest novel...

"Yukiiiiiiii, I'm hoooooome!"

_Gee, I wouldn't have guessed._

"Where are yooooou?"

_Where do you think? Idiot._

Yuki's hands didn't pause in his rhythmic typing, even when he quite clearly heard the door to the room squeak open, and soft footsteps pad up to his chair.

"Yukiiiiiii!"

A very genki singer assaulted him the next moment, wrapping his arms lovingly around the blonde's neck and almost cutting off his windpipe.

"Hey, Yuki, how was your day? Guess what happened at work today? Well, I walked through the door and then Hiro... blah blah blah..."

Yuki tuned the singer out, wrestling with his own thoughts.

_I should just tell him now, get it over and done with..._

"And then he said he was hungry and we should go out for lunch since it was such a nice day and so we walked to a restaurant, you know, that new one that opened up in town near the studio..."

_Yup, right now is the best time, when I have the words firmly fixed in my mind..._

Yuki opened his mouth and was just about to say the words that had plagued his mind for the whole day when-

"Man, it's getting cold, I'm gonna go have a shower to get warmed up, 'kay Yuki?"

Without waiting for a reply, Shuichi trotted happily off, totally unaware of Yuki's internal struggle.

_Shit... there goes that plan. Now how the hell am I going to say it?_

He could, he supposed, always phrase it a different way. Surely '_I love you_' wasn't the only way to get his feeling across. What other phrases could he use?

_I like you_? Nah, way too much of an understatement, and besides, Shuichi already knew that.

_My heart beats faster whenever you're around_? It was true, but much too touch-feely for Yuki's tastes.

_You make me get hard_? Well, that was undeniably true, but that probably wasn't what Shuichi wanted to hear. And Shuichi _definitely_ already knew that.

Or what about-

But Yuki's train of thought was once again interrupted by a piercing shriek coming from the shower.

_Now what?_

Abandoning his laptop, Yuki walked towards the bathroom and stalked in.

"Baka! What the he..."

His voice trailed off at the sight before him.

Shuichi stood right in front of him, dripping onto the floor. His lithe body was displayed to perfection with the bathroom light playing over his pale, flawless skin, and in contrast his eyes stood blue eyes stood out like sapphires. Pink hair dripped down his back, while a few strands of it were artfully draped over his forehead and cheeks. Shuichi was stunning. Shuichi was beautiful. Shuichi was... _completely naked._

Finding his voice at last... Yuki tried to take his eyes away from this engrossing sight.

"Er... what the fuck was all the screeching about? Hm?"

Somehow Yuki couldn't put as much force into the words as usual.

"It went cold! It was hot for a few seconds and then it was suddenly _freezing!_ All the hot water's gone!" wailed Shuichi.

It occurred to Yuki that all the hot water had been used up in his own shower earlier on, but he wasn't going to let Shuichi know that.

Taking a breath to prepare himself, Yuki closed his eyes briefly.

_Now or never..._

"Shuichi..."

"Huh? What's wrong, Yuki? Gomen for yelling, it was just a shock and-"

"Shuichi, I..."

"I'll clean up the mess, honest! And I'll be good for the rest of the night! And-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Shuichi shut up.

Taking advantage of the sudden silence, Yuki plunged ahead.

"Listen, there's something I've been wanting to tell you..."

The singer stared at him, waiting for Yuki to continue.

"Shuichi... I love you."

"..."

"Did you hear me?"

"..."

"Hello, anybody home?"

"YUKI! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LOVE ME!"

"Uh... yeah-"

Yuki very suddenly found himself looking up and at the ceiling as he was tackled to the ground by a very excited Shuichi.

"Oh Yuki thank you thank you thank you I love you too!"

"Oh, good, that's settled then."

The blonde pulled off Shuichi and began to walk out.

"Yuki! Where are you going? You can't just say you love someone and then just walk away!"

"You can't? Then what would you have me do?" said Yuki slyly, running his eyes obviously down the naked singer's body. Shuichi turned red.

"Well... you could always... I mean to say... that is..."

"Hm?" Yuki casually rose an eyebrow and fought off a smirk.

"Uh... it's hard to say in words... you could start by coming over here to the couch... you know what, maybe even the bedroom. And... um..."

"Yeah? And then?"

"Well, you know..."

"Nope. What?"

"Yukiiiiii! _You know!_"

Yuki couldn't hold back any longer, as the smirk he had been holding off appeared.

"Shuichi, why don't you just say it? Yes, I would be quite happy to fuck you senseless. Alright?"

_So I did get to say that after all..._

"Well, I wouldn't have put it quite like that but... yeah."

Yuki, noting that Shuichi had begun to shiver, allowed a very rare grin to pass his lips.

"Well", he whispered into the vocalist's ear seductively, "what say we get you warmed up?"

Shuichi flushed even redder, as Yuki let a hand rest on Shuichi's cheek and run smoothly down his body, causing him to tremble in response, as well as emit a small moan.

"I take that as a yes", murmured the writer.

Shuichi could only nod in repsonse. Taking him by the hand, Yuki led Shuichi to the bedroom.

_Yes, it's amazing just what three simple words can do..._


End file.
